That My Boy Konoha
by Namikaze Husin
Summary: Konoha akan mengadakan acara yang bernama That My Boy Konoha Bagaimana ceritanya dan siapa saja pesertanya langsung baca aja.


~~That My Boy Konoha~~

Pada suatu hari,di tokyo tepatnya di desa konoha,ada acara yang bernama that my boy para pesertapun mendaftarkan diri di acara itu.

"Mbak..!,Saya mau daftal..!"Kata anak itu.

"Oh adik mau daftar ibunya mana..?"Tanya Petugas itu

"Itu mbak,KAA-SAN...!"Kata bocah laki-laki Itu pake toa masjid yang ia bawa setelah sholat berjamaah*Plak#Di lempar sandal*

"Sabar naru-chan."Kata wanita yang berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah seperti tomat kadarluarsa*Di pukul ampe pingsan*

"Kaa-san lama sekali sih."Jawab bocah ituh dengan semangatnya ampe-ampe Menaiki pohon pisang.*Monyet dong(Dirasengan naruto)*

"Ibu Mau daftarin anaknya..?"Tanya mbak itu itu sopan.

"Iya saya mau daftarin dia..!"Jawab wanita itu.

"iya mbak,cepet ya mbak.!"Kata bocah itu lagi.

"Iya,ini isi dulu formulirnya."Kata petugas itu.

Setelah wanita itu selesai mengisi data tentang anaknya,dan merekapun acaranya masih 3 hari berjam-jam menunggu ada ibu dan anaknya yang menuju tempat pendaftaran tersebut.

"Mbak saya mau daftarin anak saya."Kata perempuan itu.

"Oh..!,Siapa namanya bu..?"Tanya petugas itu.

"Namanya garaa."Jawab ibu gaara.

"Oh..!,Silahkan isi formulir ini bu."Kata Petugas itu.

"Mana..?,Oh ini."Kata ibu gaara.

Dan Setelah beberapa gaarapun selesai mengisih formulir petugas itupun menunggu setelah berjamjam sudah 10 anak yang mendaftar.

Nama-nama anak yang .

Skip Time

3 Hari kemudian.

"Kita mulai acara kita yang bernama that my boy konoha..!"Kata pembawa acara itu

"Mari kita sambut finalis dia naruto"Kata Pembawa itu dengan penuh semangat.

Narutopun keluar dari belakang panggung dan dia mulai naruto koprol sana-sini ampe jatuh ke bawah panggung,Saffelling ampe ke balik,Dan yang Terakhir Nyanyi.

"Bintang jatuh diwalung ichilaku... Melihat walung ichilaku hancur belantakan... dilangit ada meteor..."Nyanyi naruto

Dan setelah naruto selanjutnyapun di panggil dengan sambutan semangat.

"Ini dia Garaa...!"Kata Pembawa acara itu tak kalah semangat.

Setelah gaarapun keluar dari balik gaara langsungnyanyi dangdut.

"Pacalku memang dekat lima langkah dali lumah..."Nyanyian gaara dengan suara yang lantang dan jogetan ala zazkia gotik*Bayangin aja deh.*

Setelah beberapa jam gaara masih goyang itik dicampur inul darasista dan semua tertidur karena bosan melihat aksi gaara yang Cuma goyang itik plus inul akhirnya selesai karena gaara yang pingsan karena kecapean.

"Dan ini dia finalis ketiga Kakuzu..."Kata pembawa acara itu."Semoga saja yang bukan aneh-aneh lagi."Batin Pembawa acara itu.

Dan kakuzu keluar dari belakang panggung dengan membawa uang yang banyak di saku kakuzupun mulai Menyanyi.

"Ambilkan uangku... ambilkan uangku.. yang selalu setia di kantongku..."Nyanyian kakuzu yang tentang uang*Kecil-kecil aja pikirannya udah uang*Plak#Di tampar*

Dan setelah berulang kali ia menyanyi lagunya selama dua jam*Wah gila tu anak(Plak#Di Sumpel Sandal)*Dan dia menadahkan tangannya layaknya pengamen yang sedang meminta uang kepada orang-orang setelah itu penampilan kakuzu sudah selesai.

"Dan kita sambut finallis ke empat sasori...!"Kata pembawa acara itu"Aduh nanti mintain uang lagi nih gimana"Batin Pembawa Acara itu lagi.

Dan Setelah dipanggil namanya,sasoripun masuk dari belakang langsung gila gilaan sama boneka dan nyanyi pake toa masjid gak tau dari mana.

"Boneka-boneka little star.. boneka-boneka little star.."Nyanyian sasori yang bikin para pengunjung stres.

Dan setelah dua jam juga,dia pun masuk kembli ke belakang panggung sambil menggandeng bonekanya yang para penonton pun pingsan di tempat.

"Dan kita sambut finallis kelima deidara...!"Kata pembawa acara yang sudah bosan."Semoga yang satu ini tidak aneh-aneh lagi."Batin pembawa acara itu lagi.

Dan setelah itu deidara masuk dari belakang panggung dengan membawa tanah liat yang ada di gerobaknya*Mau bikin rumah apa mau tampil sih.*Dan melambaikan tanganya dengan penuh semangat ia langsung memulai penampilannya.

Deidara yang memulai penampilannya dengan menaruh tanah liatnya di panggung dan membuatnya menjadi patung obama dan hampir mirip semua penonton tepuk tangan sedangkan petugas yang menyiapkan panggung hanya bengong dan pingsan karena kotor sekali panggungnya sampai sampai sekotor kuburan.

"Bagus gak,Un"Tanya deidara.

"BAGUS...!"Jawab Semua penonton.

Dan deidara kembali melanjutkan membuat tanah liatnya lebih sudah tigajam deidara membuat tanah liatnya dan sebelum memanggil peserta lainnya petugas membersihkan panggungnya terlebih dahulu sampai licin sekali ada dua karyawan yang terpeleset karena akhirnya selesai.

"Dan Ini dia finallis keenam Tobi"Kata Pembawa acara itu."Bagaimana ya Kalau Yang aneh lagi"Batin Pembawa acara itu lagi.

Dan tobipun keluar sambil goyang itik dan dia tersandung saat semua penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahahahahahaha"Tawa semua penonton.

"HUEEEEEEEEEE,EMAK TOBI DI .!"Tangis tobi lalu tobi kembali lagi dengan tangisan.

Dan setelah tobi masuk semua penonton merasa pembawa acarapun meminta maaf kepada ibu tobi.

~Skip Time~

"Dan ini dia finallis kesepuluh hidan...!"kata pembawa acara itu.

Dan keluarlah hidan dengan alat ritualnya dan dia ke tengah panggung lalu dia membaca doa.

"Hasembelekete kutukire waceke tulange pahatehe."Doa hidan.

Dan setelah berjam-jam dituggu barulah selesai hidan diketahui hidan semua penonton pulang karena sudah jam 12 hanya menangis setela lampu studio di matikan.

~The End~

Huih*Ngelap keringet* Akhirnya Dengan bangga saya tulis the end,Karena saya saya bikin 1 chap aja.*Reader:Oi siapa yang nanya. Author:Gak ada.*

Karena sudah selesai saya harap kalian mereview hasil kerja susah saya.

Tolong di review.  



End file.
